


Lord Markimoo

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dragons, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Wizards, dont know what to tag, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dont Really have a Summary for this just read if u feel like it :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Markimoo

In a far, far, far away land lived a powerful wizard that goes by Lord Markimoo the wizard but the townsfolk just know him as Mark. Mark lived in a castle in the highest mountains in the town of Eagle town. Eagle town was a happy place no monsters no dragons or anything all happy. Thanks to Mark Eagle Town was at peace when he killed the dragon named Fang. 

Fang was the most powerful dragon known to man, even if you walked one step close to Fang he would burn you to a crisp like marshmallows on a stick but the town doesn’t care because he is dead and gone. It’s been years since Fang has been gone, to this day the land is free. 

It was morning and Mark woke up to someone running down the hallway and banging on his bedroom door. Finn opened the door to see a young boy panting and with the look of fear in his eyes. “Lord Markimoo you must help us.” “What is it man, slow down please take a breath!” 

The boy takes a breath and Mark lets him in and sits him on the couch, Mark sits across from him “what’s wrong?” “There is a new threat in town.” “What!” Mark jumps up and says “What or who is invading my town, is it a dragon?” “No” the boy said. “Is it a vampire?” “No” said the boy” “Is it a werewolf?” “NO!” Mark sits down “ok then what is it?” “There is a new guy who claims to be the dark prince, his name is Lord Minion 777 everybody knows him as Sir Wade.” 

Mark gets up “well if he don’t have a dragon or anything why is he a treat to us?” “He is going to take the prince of Eagle Town, Prince Jack.” “Oh no not him I love him, I don’t want to see him hurt!” Mark runs into his closet and grabs his robe and wand. “Come young lad are you coming with me, what is your name anyway?” 

“My name is Bob.” “How old are you?” “I’m only twenty-three sir.” “Good you are old enough to fight, do you know any magic?” “Yes a little.” “Ok here take this wand and get into this robe.” Bob goes and gets into the robe “ok what spells do you know?” “Well I know how to make a fireball and make water into wine” as he laughs. “Yes everybody knows that, ok let’s go.” 

“Wait do you have any family to tell the you are leaving?” “No my parents died a dragon killed them a few years back before you came into town and saved us.” “Oh ok let’s be off. We will go see my friend Matt he can tell us anything about this Wade guy he is a spy and he knows everything about new guys coming into Eagle Town.” 

So Mark and Bob head out into the woods “it will take a few hours to get to Matt’s cabin so I hope you don’t mind walking?” “No, not at all” Bob says. They stop for lunch and Mark uses his food spell and makes some sandwiches and they pick some apples from a tree and after lunch they end up at Matt’s cabin. 

Mark knocks on the door, Matt opens the door. “Hello Mark how are you doing?” “I’m good Matt, may we come in?” Matt let’s them in “would you guys like some tea?” “No thanks we came here to talk serious business.” “Oh?” Matt says as he sits down. “What’s up?” 

“What do you know about this Lord Minion 777 fellow?” “Oh him the one who moved into the mojo castle, yeah I know of him he is one bad cat he already has kidnapped the prince Jack of Eagle Town.” “He has! Oh no we need to get him back.” “What about the king and queen are they ok?” “Yes they are fine but cant do anything Lord Minion 777 told them to stay away or he will kill the prince for his amusement.” 

“Well thanks so much Matt for your info we must be going now and rescue the prince.” “Yes please be careful Lord Wade has sent out his minions to ward off knights and even wizards.” “Oh I’m the most powerful wizard in the land nothing can stop me” as Mark laughs.

So Mark and Bob head off into the woods once more, while walking they hear a howl. Bob grabs onto Mark “its fine its just a wolf they cant hurt us.” Then out jumps not a wolf but a werewolf. “Stand back Bob I got him.” Mark says a spell and his wand turns into a gun and he has a sliver bullet gun. Mark fires the gun at he wolf and down he goes. 

“Wow Mark you must teach me that spell, that was so cool!” “Come now young one I will teach you when the time is right.” “Ok” Bob, says and they carry on their quest. It was getting late and Bob yawns. “Mark I’m sleepy can we rest for the night?” “Yes” Mark says and does one more spell he does the camp spell. A tent, fire and camping stuff appears, so they rest for the night. 

The next morning Mark is still asleep and is woken up by the smell of eggs. Mark wakes up and sees Bob cooking eggs over the fire, Mark sees the eggshells and there huge. “Bob where did you get thouse eggs?” “Oh I found them over by that tree.” Mark sees where he got them and there is a big nest. “Bob those are d, dragon eggs!” “Oh well there good, want some?” They they hear a loud roar coming from the other side of the forest. 

“Oh shit, Bob I think the dragon found out you took the eggs, we better get out of here!” Mark does the clean up spell and makes everything clean and they run out of the forest. A few hours later after running like crazy to outrun the dragon. “Thank goodness, Bob next time please don’t go off by yourself, you could have been eaten or killed or I don’t know.” 

“Ok, I’m sorry Mark I was just really hungry.” “Well if you wanted for me to wake up I would have done my food spell again and we could have eaten something then.” They finally arrive at the castle of Lord Wade, prince Jack is in the tallest tower of the castle. “We must get him before Lord Wade does something evil to him. “Yeah let’s go.” 

They run into the castle and its huge “should we split up?” “Yes it will be easier.” “Ok” so Bob goes left and Mark goes right. Mark climbs the stairs to the tallest tower and starts looking for Jack, he comes to the main room of the castle and its huge. There in the middle of the room stands Lord Wade. “Well look who deiced to come pay me a visit Lord Markimoo, Mark is it?" 

“How do you know me?” “I am the one who set the dragon Fang out here to destroy your little town but no you had to be the hero and save the day and KILL MY DRAGON! How could you I loved him.” “Well I’m sorry to break your heart about your dragon but I’m going to break it again by stabbing you with my sword. “I dare you to try.” 

Bob is in the other area of the tower where he hear cussing and crying coming from one of the cells. Bob runs up to the door and looks in the windows. “Prince Jack is that you?” “Yes who are you?” “I am Sir Bob I’m with Lord Markimoo, we need to get you out of here quick!” They run out of the tower and go to the main room where Wade and Mark are fighting with swords. 

Bob runs and takes his wand out and points it right to Wade’s chest right on his heart “STOP IT NOW! Or you’re going down!” “Bob” Mark says “be careful we don’t want to kill him he hasn’t done anything super wrong yet.” Bob lowers his wand and backs away. Wade gets pushed down and Mark puts his sword right under Wade’s neck. “Ok, ok you win please don’t kill me.” 

“Why did you come to Eagle Town anyway?” “I don’t know I didn’t have anywhere else to go” he sobs. “Oh get up you bubble blowing baby.” Wade gets up and goes to shake Mark’s hand as in friendship when he yells out “GUARDS get them!” then knights from every area of the room come clashing out with swords and shields as strong as rocks. The knights surround Mark and Bob. 

“Bob its time.” “Time for what?” “Time to use the most powerful spell ever, take my hands.” Mark and Bob hold hands and say the magic spell in Latin and a huge burst of flames shoot out of them killing all the knights. Lord Wade backs up “oh my god you guys are powerful” he gets on his knees and bows to them “you guys are gods, please take the prince I’m out of here, you guys scare me.” 

Lord Wade runs out of the castle and tries to flee Eagle Town but that was a bad idea Lord Ken is there an captures him and throws him in jail till the day he dies. So that ends the story of Lord Markimoo, Mark marries Prince Jack and Bob became a powerful wizard and goes on his own quests around Eagle Town. 

The end.


End file.
